


Addition To The Family

by thesoundofnat



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, domestic pynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam sighed. “Okay. Are we really gonna do this?”</p><p>Ronan’s face rarely lit up in the way it currently did. It almost melted Adam’s heart. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>(Or, Ronan tries to convince Adam to get a pet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addition To The Family

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested this on tumblr today and I couldn't resist. It's the first fic I've written in ages, and although it's short I'm quite pleased with it.
> 
> Can also be found on my [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)

Never in his life did Adam think that Ronan Lynch of all people would ever look at him with those puppy eyes that he was currently sporting. It was strange, because puppy eyes usually meant that you were trying to convince someone of something, and Ronan wasn’t one to attempt that. He didn’t have to wait for someone or something to get what he wanted. He just took it. That he was going out of his way to try to convince Adam was very out of character, and so very endearing.

Adam wasn’t going to tell him that last part, because he didn’t want to get murdered, thank you very much. He only shot him an incredulous look. “No.”

Ronan sighed dramatically. “ _Adam_.”

“ _Ronan_ ,” Adam replied with as much emphasis. “I said no.”

“I don’t even know why I’m bothering to ask you in the first place.”

“Uhm, because we live together?”

Ronan waved his hand at him. “Whatever.”

“No, you listen to me.” Adam pointed at him; something Ronan clearly didn’t appreciate as he narrowed his eyes at the finger. “Living together comes with certain responsibilities, and getting a pet without your partner’s consent isn’t very responsible.”

“Why don’t you want a pet?”

“Because we have enough cattle roaming around as it is.”

“So why would a dog be any different?”

Adam wanted to give him a list of reasons, but he suddenly realized that it really _wouldn’t_ be much different. They would still have to feed it and let it out and give it attention. In fact, it would be very good for them to be forced to take walks a few times a day that were longer than five minutes. Adam met Ronan’s gaze, and by the way he was half-smiling he knew Ronan knew he had won.

Adam set his jaw. “You know dogs want constant attention and not just for ten minutes, right?”

“Adam, I have Chainsaw on my shoulder all day,” was Ronan’s way of replying.

“Speaking of Chainsaw. Won’t she be pissed?”

“She’ll live.”

Adam sighed. “Okay. Are we really gonna do this?”

Ronan’s face rarely lit up in the way it currently did. It almost melted Adam’s heart. “Let’s do it.”

“We’re _adopting_ a dog, okay? No getting it out of a dream business. There are countless dogs that need a home.”

Ronan took a step closer to him, and suddenly all Adam could see and smell was him. “You got it, boss.”

“And you’ve talked to Opal already, haven’t you? She’s okay with it?”

“Who do you think urged me to ask you?”

Adam gave a nod. “Right. That explains it.”

“Don’t pretend you won’t love having a dog.”

Adam ducked his head. “I never said I wouldn’t.”

“I knew it.” Ronan’s hands twitched, as if he ached to reach out to him. Adam really wanted him to.

Raising his head again, Adam met Ronan’s eyes. “I only have one condition.”

“Shoot.”

“We’re getting a poodle.”

Ronan’s laughter was so loud and sudden that Adam had to grin. “Whatever you say, Parrish.”

“Wow, you must really want a dog.”

“Almost as badly as I want to kiss you right now.”

“Not at all then.”

“Funny.” One more step and their chests collided. “But wrong.”

They briefly considered getting a chihuahua and naming it after Blue, but refrained. They were still happy with their eventual choice of a brown labrador named Hatchet.


End file.
